


Wings of Freedom

by Freedom4Larry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bombing, Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Français | French, Germany, Implied/Referenced Torture, Luftwaffe, Pilots, References to Hitler, Scottish Character, Torture, Violence, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Wallace is a Scottish girl who dreams of flying. She grows up in her father's plane from World War I. At the age of 13, war breaks out when Germany invades Poland. In four years, Elizabeth is up in the air flying for the British Air Force. She is sent into main land Europe with other female pilots to deliver supplies when she and a few others are shot down. She is taken by Nazis and imprisoned. While imprisoned she meets a group of pilots of the Luftwaffe. She may or may not befriend these Germans. Soon though she is in danger of what the Gestapo will do to her and needs to get back to her home. Surprisingly a few Germans help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

Mother always wanted a daughter. Most mothers do. They want a little girl to pamper and dress up. With three sons and a child on the way, she prayed for a girl. And God answered her prayers and on a cold November night in 1927, Sarah Wallace delivered a daughter named Elizabeth Marie Wallace. Sarah was filled with joy as she thought of the future she would have with pampering the girl and turning her into a true lady.

But as the years past Elizabeth, or Lizzie as her brothers and father called her, crushed her mother's dreams of her becoming a proper lady. At age five, she was running around the Wallace's small farm in Scotland with her three older brothers Thomas, Robert, and William. Thomas was the eldest at 10, with Robert at 8, and William at 7. The boys were always getting into trouble and Lizzie gladly joined. She would climb trees and wrestle with the boys, much to her mother's disapproval. She was reprimanded many times for coming inside with skinned knees and her dress holely and covered in grass stains and dirt. 

Her father, Laurence, knew that Sarah wanted their daughter to be a perfect lady and be raised how society deemed acceptable. He also knew that Lizzie had a free spirit and was carefree. Many times have he witnessed his wife and daughter clash. Their personalities were too  
different. Sarah always blamed him for Elizabeth's stubbornness.

As more years passed, Elizabeth was sent to a school to make girls into perfect ladies when she was eleven but was sent home during the middle of the year because of an unfortunate accident involving the head mistress, some paint, and a dog. She had apologized profusely but was promptly kicked out and was told she would never be welcomed there again. Her mother was fuming when she returned home and heard what she had done. Her father and brothers had fallen to the floor laughing. Her mother punished her by making her stay inside the house for the next two months, depriving her of all fun.

She dealt with it though because in the late afternoons when all the work was done, she would sit by the window facing the empty meadow near the farm. There was where her father would take out his old Tiger Moth that he flew in World War I and teach Robert how to fly. Her brothers had all decided that once they were of age they would join the military. Robert said he would take to the skies and fly. William was to take to the seas and set sail. Thomas would remain on land and join the army. 

Elizabeth was fascinated by the way the plane would glide through the sky. She would sit at the window for hours to watch the two silhouettes in the evening sun work on the plane and then would watch its silhouette in the sky. She wished she could fill watch it was like to fly. She wondered if her father would let her get in the plane and fly also but she realized that her mother would disapprove. So Elizabeth spent two months stare hopefully out the window.

Of course her mother saw how the girl would stare out the window in the afternoons, watching Laurence and Robert. She saw the look of amazement on her face as the plane would start-up and circle the field before joining the birds in the sky. She contemplated if she should do what she thought would give Elizabeth joy. 

It was late on night when the four children were all asleep and it was just Sarah and Laurence sitting at the small kitchen table. Sarah was sewing while Laurence was whittling away at a piece of wood with him knife. Sarah cleared her throat and slowly sat the cloth she was sewing down. Laurence looked up from the piece of wood at his wife.

"She wants to fly." Was all Sarah said. Laurence sat the piece of wood and his knife down. He knew Sarah was going to make a life changing choice.

"She's never going to be a proper lady like I wanted her to be. She is fascinated though with flying." Laurence had on an occasion seen his daughter watching him out in the field. "It would give her joy to fly and i don't have the heart to keep her away from somethings that she seems to love."

"You think she should learn to fly?" Laurence was a little shocked that his wife would suggest that idea.

"Yes I do." Laurence opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "only with the proper training and gear. She can learn to fly but she has to be careful and I don't want her to fly by herself just yet, she's too young." Laurence's face cracked into a grin. Sarah gave him a look as he filled with joy. He knew that one day his wife would change her mind about making Lizzie girly. It was even more wonderful that she was letting Lizzie climb into a cockpit and take after her father. It felt like an accomplishment for him.

"That's wonderful. I'll have to get her some proper gear before we let her around the plane to fly." Laurence leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before standing. "I'll go into town in the morning to get some things. Goodnight."

After Laurence left the room, Sarah let out a sigh. She finally made a choice. She looked around the room lost in thought until her eyes landed on the mess of wood chippings left in a pile on the table and on the floor around where Laurence had been sitting. In his hardly concealed excitement, he had left his mess. Sarah let out another sigh as she stood to clean up the mess.


End file.
